


Prisoner (Warden Levi x Prisoner Female Reader)

by MissAckerman93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amai Choubatsu, Amai Choubatsu Watashi wa Kanshu Senyou Pet, Anime, BDSM, Crime, Drama, F/M, Forced Sex, Lawyer, Lemon, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Love, Manga, Maximum Prison, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Prison Sex, Romance, Sex, Shingeki no Kyiojin, Smut, Superior Levi, Superior Levi Ackerman, Violence, Warden Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), attack on titan - Freeform, prisoner reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93
Summary: You were falsely accused of a crime and sent to a maximum-security prison with a sentence of 20 years. Not only the most dangerous women and men of the nation were there, but the place was run by a very dominant, sadistic, and heartless warden. Little did you know, he had set his eyes on you since day 1. On the outside, your lawyer, also your lover, knows you are innocent and will try all he can to fight your case in court and get you out of prison before it's too late.WARNINGS:Mature Content / Reader must be 18+ years oldCrime / Drama / RomanceLemon / SmutForced sexBDSMViolenceStory inspired by Amai Choubatsu: Watashi wa Kanshu Senyou Pet anime.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Prisoner Female Reader, Warden Levi Ackerman, Warden Levi x Prisoner Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Prisoner (Warden Levi x Prisoner Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by Amai Choubatsu: Watashi wa Kanshu Senyou Pet anime (hen+@¡)
> 
> This story is inspired but not the same as the original story of the anime. The plot can sound similar since it is inspired by the mentioned anime, but I will be using characters of Attack on Titan. Other original characters invented by me will be integrated in the story, as well as other new elements, things that never happened in the anime, plot twists, different ending, etc. In no way I will copy, transcribe or write this story the same as the anime. Most of it will be altered or changed entirely to make it an unique original story of its own. Hope you enjoy! n_n

Brief violence and swearing. Reader discretion is advised. Must be 18+ years to read.

CHAPTER 1

*At court*  
"Miss Y/N, L/N, you are being sentenced for 20 years of imprisonment for the assassination attempt of Mr. Akane, CEO of Akane Corp.", determined Judge Mikael. Desperately, and with teary eyes and shaking body, you look at your lawyer, also your lover, to do something about it.

"Your Honor! My client is innocent! Please, this is a mistake! You can't send her to prison!", said your lawyer almost in a begging tone towards the judge.

He replied, "Mr. John Lewis, you had your chance to prove your client's innocence. You clearly failed at it. If you disagree, you may appeal in court, but my decision is final."

"NO! I can't go to prison! I'm innocent! It was all a trap! I did nothing! I'm not a criminal! Please, your Honor!!", you cried in front of the judge and jury. The judge glared at you and commanded the guards to put the shackles on your wrists and ankles.

"Hey! No no no! Get away from me! John!! Don't let them take me! Please! I'm so scared. Help me! I will get killed inside the prison!" you screamed at your lover. He just looked at the floor, crying, feeling ashamed that he couldn't do anything for you at the moment, but to pray for your protection and appeal in court for another trial. You were taken custody by the police and forced into a police car. On your way to prison, all you could do was a cry of fear and desperation. You were going to spend the next 20 years of your life imprisoned with the most dangerous men and women in your country, all while knowing you were innocent and that the real criminal was still free.

*At the Oso Blanco maximum security prison*

"Miss L/N, we have arrived. Let me escort you out of the car and into the checkup area", said the officer in charge of your custody. You were quiet, nervous, with your hair covering your eyes and part of your face.

"I did nothing...", you said in a really soft tone, almost as if talking to yourself.

"What was that, Miss L/N?"

"THAT I DIDN'T DO IT!!!", you yelled and swiftly grabbed the officer's gun, and pointed at him while shaking. "GET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU AND ANYONE THAT GETS NEAR ME!"

"Miss L/N! Please, calm down. Put the gun down. If you say you are innocent, don't give anyone reasons to believe the contrary. Go with the flow and wait for your lawyer to appeal and get you out. Killing me or someone here will only worsen your sentence, and trust me, your stay will be perpetual."

"WHO IS YOUR SUPERIOR?! I WANT TO TALK TO HIM. I DON'T BELONG HERE. I AM NOT A CRIMINAL!", you yelled. Then, suddenly, a strong painful grip twists your wrist, making you scream in agony and let go of the gun. "AAAAAAAAH!!!! MOTHERFUC-", you got cut off with a kick on your abdomen. "*COUGH COUGH!!!!*", you cough intensely, gasping for air, with teary eyes, in pain on the floor.

"Superior Levi, Sir! *salutes respectfully at the person in his presence*

"What is all this fucking noise? I can hear it all across the field up to my office. You know I HATE unnecessary noises.", said the unknown man in front of your aching body, with a stoic, deep tone.

"Sir! This is Miss L/N! The new prisoner, Sir!", said the officer with the most respect and fear towards his superior. The superior looks at you still aching in the floor and lifts your chin with his very clean, polished, black leather boot.

"Oi, who the fuck do you think you are? Pointing at one of my men with his official gun. You got nerves. Stand up.", he commanded. You couldn't stand as you were still in pain.

"Nghn...*cough* It...*cough* hurts *cough*", you said almost whispering, voice shaking.

"I said STAND UP!", the superior yelled in a commanding tone. You didn't have the strength to do so. "Tch. Ignoring your superior, huh? You have to do as I say, as you are now under my responsibility and supervision.", said the man with a husky voice.

"Nggh...", you complained. Suddenly, he kneels a bit and grabs you by the hair, lifting your face up so you can take a good look at him. (Imagine Levi grabbing Eren by the hair after he beat him up in the court episode).

"Oi, are you list-", asked Levi when he got cut off when he saw your face from up close. He was amused by the beauty he had in front of him. Never he had seen such a delicious looking woman. When he got to see your teary e/c eyes, rosy cheeks, face shape, and lips, he couldn't control himself to not smirk at such view. As he was grabbing your hair, you let a moan of pain. Apparently, it seemed that turned him on. As you let out the moan, he smirked. He got near your ear, whispering as you could feel his hot breath tickling your ear and neck. "You and I are going to have so much fun.", said the superior as he let go of your hair and threw you back at the floor. His voice, and the dirty thought of what he meant with his words sent chills down your spine.

"P-please...l-let me g-go...I'm i-innocent...", you begged at him. "Tch. That's what they all say when they arrive here. Officer! Take this filthy bitch to the showers. After that, take her to the Checkup room. I'll do the checkup myself. Got to make sure no illegal artifacts enter my facility", said the superior with a smirk while looking at your face.

"Yes, Sir! Come with me, Miss L/N. We need to get you cleaned up." You were taken by the Officer to the women's showers. As you were taken away, Levi couldn't get his grey eyes off you, biting his lower lip in secrecy at the dirty thoughts he was having with you. Little did you know what awaited you inside this prison and with its dominating warden, Levi.

-To be continued-

What do you think about the story so far? Things will get hot 🔥 soon. You have been warned. Please, comment on your thoughts. I know I started a bit rough. Sorry about that. Eventually, things will develop. Hope you like it! I will continue it as soon as possible! ☺️


End file.
